Elevators And Truth Or Dare
by Ask me a question
Summary: What happens when everyones favourite Canon femeslash get stuck in an elevator with a bunch of other surgeons,


**I know I still haven't updated my other storys but my brain cannot think of any ideas for them so I decide to write this that has been in my head for a while, and its set about three months after 5X06 and Callica is stronger than ever but they havent came out to there Co-Workers yet and don't get me wrong I am a Yang fan but the oportunity was to great to let go of.  
Disclaimer: If it was mine it would be Hahn's Anatomy not Grey's**

Elevators And Truth Or Dare

Callie ran to get into the elevator which was occupied by her girlfriend Erica Hahn, her ex fuck buddy Mark Sloan, Derek Shepard and all of Bailey's ex interns except for Izzie. They all glanced at her as she got on but none said a word so she got to the back next to Erica and was dying to say "Hey everyone look at my amazing girlfriend Erica Hahn that's right I said girlfriend." but she didn't say it and then as the thoughts of what they did last night filled her mind the elevator stopped abruptly sending everyone to the ground. Much to her pleasure she had landed on top of Erica who pushed her off and said "Okay who pressed the god-forsaken emergency stop button?"  
"It would be nicer to ask if we were okay." Mark said back as he lifted himself off of Christina who had a disgusted look on her face, all eyes turned to Derek who said "Okay this time it wasn't me."

Once everyone was up off the floor Mark opened his mouth and started saying "Hey Callie wasn't this the elevator where you kissed H...." the rest of his sentence was cut off as Callie clamped her hand over his mouth and whispered close to his ear "You do not say anything relating to us unless we say it is OK got it?"  
All Mark could do was nod as everyone looked on with wide eyed amusement and amazement, then Callie caught Erica's eye who looked like she was about to murder Sloan and raised an eyebrow as if saying do you want to do anything?  
All Erica did was slide down the wall and sit on the floor with Callie following suit, slowly everyone else did too and soon they were all bored then Callie said "Why don't we play truth or dare?"  
Everyone agreed except Erica who had to when Callie gave her a puppy dog look, soon the game started and George was the first one picked.  
"Truth or Dare?" Meredith asked and George replied "Truth." Cockily and so the game started properly.  
"Is it true that your Mom thought you were dating Hahn when she came to do your fathers surgery?" That caused most of the elevator except George and Erica to laugh, then George turned beet red as if saying it was true.  
"Come on you have to say it out loud O'Malley." Alex taunted as George turned redder then he burst out by saying "Its true ok, its true."  
That caused a fresh bout of laughter, when it had died down George looked at Alex and said "OK truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to..... Oh I got it kiss Sloan."  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Both men in question said in unison.  
"OK your truth then. Is it true that you once managed to get a patient to come and get treatment by sleeping with them?"  
"Where did you here that, its not true, ok it is but it was the crazy cake lady and you know how it is and I hadn't had sex in one week."  
"You slept with my patient?" Meredith yelled with laughter in her voice.  
"Well yeah but she came back to get the treatment didn't she?"  
"OK you right now your turn to pick."  
"I pick Yang, truth or dare Yangbot?"  
"Shut up evil spawn and I pick dare."  
"Ooh any suggestions Dr Hahn?"  
"I would say maybe something involving Dr Sloan after all two birds with one stone."  
"Good idea Dr Hahn maybe involving something stupid."  
"I got it making her run down the corridors shouting he gave her syph."  
"Brilliant Dr Hahn, Yang I dare you to when we get out of here run down the corridor shouting these exact words 'That man whore Dr Sloan gave me syphilis and I passed it on to O'Malley'."  
"Seriously." All the people in question shouted whilst the others laughed so hard there sides hurt.  
"Yes seriously."  
"Okay I'll do it and now the moment you've all been waiting for, Dr Hahn truth or dare?"  
"Yang you don't wanna do this."  
"Like I asked before Dr Hahn truth or dare?"  
"Goddammit Dare."  
A smile spread across Christina's face as her brain worked in full gear creating one of her most cunning plans yet, on one hand she could dare her to let her in on all of her surgery's until she was an attending or she could finally out Callie and Hahn. She decided on the later as it would be so much more worth it in the long term. "Okay Dr Hahn I dare you to kiss Callie with tongue and all for five minutes."  
"What?" Both women said as Mark looked on with a dirty glare and Karev looked like a kid in a candy store.  
"Come on, just do it Erica." Mark taunted with glee in his voice and Christina shot him an appreciative glance whilst waiting for the answer.  
"You know what, I can't back down from a dare." Erica replied whilst advancing on Callie saying with her eyes that it would be alright and to go with it. As she neared Callie and bent down Sloan, Karev, O'Malley and Shepperd's faces lit up with the idea of two hot women making out for five minutes, whilst the men stared the women just looked on in awe at how Christina had gotten the better of the mighty Hahn. As there lips touched Sloan said "Now this is better than porn even though it doesn't involve them naked a guy can have fantasies." That comment earned him a Middle finger from Hahn and a dirty look from Christina and Meredith who were talking behind there back about why Christina had picked that dare the answer was simple, she needed blackmail material and getting the video was a perfect opportunity for that. Four minutes later and Karev said "Still three minutes left." Which earned him a look of awe from Sloan at how this first year resident was playing them and a look of disgust from Yang who just shrugged and didn't say anything. Three minutes later the pair drew apart and Erica said "Happy now that you've had your little fantasy Sloan and Yang I know why you did that and I would prefer it if you didn't tell the rest of the hospital."  
"Only if you let me in on all your surgerys until I am an attending."  
"Huh let me think.... No."  
"Okay I'll tell the rest of the hospital about your secret." Then she whipped out her phone and texted some one saying 'Stuck in an elevator on west wing, get us out'  
"Okay you all wanna know what Yang just texted? She just texted that me and Torres are a couple all fine and done get over it."  
"No actually I didn't text that I just texted that we were stuck in an elevator, you just admitted to my suspicions."  
"You little bitch, you are gonna regret that." Erica replied whilst whipping out her phone and texting Dr Bailey saying 'Dr Bailey Yang has done something which I think should be punished, please put her on paediatrics for three months and ban her from any surgery's including watching them thanks'  
"What did you just text?"  
"I just texted Dr Bailey asking for you to be put in paediatrics for three months and to be banned from any surgery's including watching them." Then her mobile vibrated signaling a message it read 'I trust your decision and now on for three months Yang is sentenced to three months of paediatric work and is banned from going anywhere near the OR'  
"What does it say?"  
"It says you are in peadiatrics three months and you are banned from going anywhere near the OR."  
"Ooh you are the big man on campus aren't you."  
"Damn right I am and your just the dumb blond cheerleader that's getting in my way."  
"Okay break it up you two, however much I love a cat fight it would mean ruining two beautiful faces which I hate to see happen." Sloan said whilst stepping between the two of them "Right Erica go over to that corner with Callie and Yang go over to that corner with Meredith, now were all fixed up aren't we and damn look at the time 11:00pm we better get to sleep."  
"How are we going to do that Mark?" Derek asked whilst doodling on a notepad he had in his pocket.  
"Simple, every ones favourite lesbians can go against the door then you can have me then O'Malley then Karev then Yang then you and Meredith."  
"Okay." He said whilst sliding over to where he and Meredith would sleep, the Callie and Erica slid over to the doors which were still firmly shut.  
The others slid into there spaces then the lights shut off which caused Erica to say "You touch me Sloan and that pretty little face of yours won't be to pretty anymore."  
"Aw even when you are threatening me you still manage to tell me how pretty I am."  
"Shut up Mark." Derek groaned from across the metal box.

Two hours later the elevator doors opened and none of the deep sleeping doctors awoke, the Chief decided it was quite comical really after all he had shut down the elevator to get them doctors to bond and he had gotten quite a show in return. He found out Torres and Hahn were a couple and that Karev had slept with a patient who wasn't technically a patient, then he found out that O'Malleys mother thought Hahn and George were dating and then he had found out that Christina Yang would do anything for surgery but it backfired on her. He then decided to page Bailey and Stevens after all they should see this, five minutes later Izzie and Bailey came running to the Chief's page after all no one dismisses the Chief's pages. When Izzie saw Callie and Erica her mouth dropped open, Erica had her arms around Callie and they were spooning. Bailey just had a look of knowing on her face when she saw them and the Chief asked her "You knew didn't you Dr Bailey?"  
"Well of course I did, I know all that goes on in this hospital."  
"Did you know that they dared them two to kiss tongue and all for five minutes and they actually did it?"  
"No I didn't sir but I guess it has something to do with Hahn asking me to put Yang in paediatrics for three months with no going near the OR?"  
"Yes it has everything to do with that, I show you the tape once we've woken these lot up."  
"Can I do it sir?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." All this was listened to by Izzie who's mouth was hanging open by the end of it.  
"So sir if I may ask you to step back for this."  
"Why may I ask should I need to step back?"  
"You'll see, Stevens get me eight no ten buckets of ice cold water get the nurses to help." Bailey said with a smirk.  
"What the hell are you planning Bailey?"  
"One of the funniest thing ever to happen at Seattle Grace Hospital, Olivia get me a video camera."

Ten minutes later Izzie appeared again with five nurses behind her each carrying two buckets of ice cold water, Olivia had already given her a video camera that she had made a tripod for and was aimed directly at the sleeping doctors. "You ready to wake up these lazy surgeons with cold water, get us ten pairs of waders we're gonna need them."  
Two minutes after that instruction was given Bailey gave herself, the Chief, Izzie and seven others waders to wear and told all of them to pick up a bucket and quietly get slightly inside the elevator then when she said pour they were to all pour there buckets of water on the unsuspecting victims.  
Slowly Bailey started counting down with her the Chief's and one other person's buckets aimed at Callie and Erica. "Three. Two. One. POUR."  
The entire elevator was filled with ice cold water, Erica jumped up pulling Callie with her and shouted "What the fuck Richard! Couldn't you have just woken us up normally?" Her shouts were echoed by the other occupants of the elevator who all lunged for the doors and out into the corridor racing to get to the locker room.

When every one was in the locker room and changed into clean and dry scrubs they all laughed at the absurdity of it all, there boss and some of the nurses poured cold water over them to wake them up then a thought clicked in Callie's head and she said it out loud "I bet you it was Bailey who thought of the waking us up with cold water, seems like her thing to do."  
"Your right Cal Richard wouldn't have thought of that master plan but I have a hunch he probably stopped the elevator." Erica said from her position of being Callie's head rest, not that she minded being her head rest but it was a bit uncomfortable with having the public displays of affection.  
"You know I think I know where he will be." Derek said as he finished gelling his hair.

They all walked into the lecture hall where Miranda Bailey, Chief Webber and Izzie Stevens were watching the elevator footage with sound on the massive screen. They turned round at the sound of the door closing and saw eight pissed of surgeons then Mark looked to the screen and said "Ooh this is my favourite bit." They all turned and saw the Callie and Erica kiss which caused both women to sigh and punch his arms then say in unison "Pig."

**I think this was a good three hours well spent on a fic don't you anyway update.**


End file.
